There are many sport activity games in which the players strike a ball with rackets, returning the ball to a fellow-player or opponent, such as tennis, paddle ball, squash, badminton and racquetball. The conventional rackets are provided with a hand holdable shaft having a longitudinal axis and a head or frame having a striking surface with a center disposed generally on the longitudinal axis.
In most racket games, the striking surface of conventional rackets is solid-faced or is formed of an open mesh weaving of plastic or resilient cord. Such conventional rackets require that the ball be struck near the center of the striking surface for a smooth impact. If the ball is struck near the perimeter of the striking surface, a jarring moment is transmitted along the handle into the wrist and elbow of the player. If the player is not strong enough to resist this moment, the racket may twist and return the ball off-line. Prolonged use may cause wrist or elbow inflammation, particularly in young children.
During training of small children in the games of tennis, badminton, paddle ball and ping pong, for example, fundamentals are oftentimes not properly learned due to the fear associated with a racket having a striking surface fabricated from a rigid material such as plastic or a hard rubber material. Actual injuries and the fear thereof have a profound impact on the ability of young children to relax and concentrate on racket games. In numerous instances, the potential risk of being hit by the racket leads many young children to shun racket games.
Moreover, conventional rackets are also inappropriate for use in wet environments, such as in a pool, at the beach or in the rain.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in conventional game rackets.